edgeworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Incineraptor
General information The Incineraptor became available to Research on 2013 March 2, but there were no Synthetic Control Cores for sale to do it; that required the Player to spend just to unlock Incineraptors in the Tech Lab at Level 1 or win the Cores by Force Tournaments. In July the price was decimated in a Platinum promotion, and in August it went for sale at . Now a Troop Crate or Core can be won in a Salvage Box, Platinum Prize Box, Gold Prize Box, Zoot's Loot, and others. Taking the same size in the Warp Gate as the Decimator these Troops provide, in comparison: Cons: *Much smaller Range *Slower Rate *Over half as much Splash *Costly to have; a Unit or Core was worth , now . *Susceptible to fire and concussion effect. Pros: *Swifter Speed after Level 4 *Over double the Damage *Greater Health *Shorter Research Times (until L10) *Extreme Endurance, i.e. almost indestructible *Abundant, most respectable players have hundreds of these Similarities: *Defense Research Times and Protection are almost the same. *Both Decimators and Incineraptors net 90 levels when used to upgrade map bases. Stats Promotions Incineraptor/2013#Promotions, Incineraptor/2014#Promotions, Incineraptor/2015#Promotions Win with the Maximum Force Box!!!, 2014 Dec 11 12:00 (1d); 2015 Jan 16 10:00 (1d); Jan 30 10:00 (1d); Jun 9 17:00 (1d) Destruction Mystery Box SALE!, 2014 Jun 4 6:00 (1d4h); Jun 11 12:00 (1d); Jun 26 12:00 (1d); Jul 3 16:00 (1d1h); Oct 25 12:00 (1d); 2015 Apr 4 10:00 (1d); May 5; Jul 7 10:00 (1d) Anagram Box SALE!, 2015 Apr 29; Jun 14 (15 0:00) (23h59m) IMPROVED Sharpshooter Mystery Box SALE!, 2015 Apr 30 14:00 (1d); Jul 12 14:00 (1d) Get the Troops you need with the Transforming Trainer Mystery Box!, 2015 May 13 16:00 (1d1h) Achieve Maximum Force!, 2015 May 14 10:00 (1d); Jun 4 10:00 (1d) Heart Broken Mystery Box BONUS!, 2015 May 15 12:00 (1d) CRYSIS Galaxy Mystery Box SALE, 2015 May 16 12:00 (1d) Meteor Shower MEGA Sale+ BONUS!, 2015 May 17 10:00 (2d) use the Force!, 2015 May 17 10:00 (1d) Incineration Crate on SALE!, 2015 May 19 10:00 (1d) The Crysis Mystery Box is ON SALE!, 2014 Dec 3 9:00 (1d1h); Dec 13 10:00 (1d); 2015 May 19 (20 0:00) (23h59m) Tesseract Crate SALE + BONUS!, 2015 May 21 17:00 (1d) Use the Force!, 2015 May 23; Jun 6 10:00 (1d); Jun 9 14:00 (1d) Get the Troops you need with the Transforming Trainer Mystery Box!, 2015 May 25 16:00 (1d1h) Tesseract Crate SALE + BONUS!, 2015 May 26 17:00 (1d) Rebel's Ransack, 2015 May 27 10:00 (1d); Jun 30 12:00 (1d) Meteor Shower MEGA Sale+ BONUS!, 2015 May 27 (28 17:00) (1d) Halon Crate SALE!, 2015 Mar 7; Mar 26 10:00 (1d); May 28 (29 0:00) (23h59m) Heart Broken Mystery Box BONUS!, 2015 May 29 17:00 (1d) Lethal Force Mystery Box SALE, 2015 May 30 10:00 (1d); Jun 3 10:00 (1d) Generals Orders Box SALE+ BONUS!, 2015 May 30 IMPROVED Sharpshooter Mystery Box SALE!, 2015 Jun 2 12:00 (1d) The Crysis Mystery Box is ON SALE!, 2014 Dec 17 10:00 (1d); Jun 3 (4 0:00) (23h59m) Weekend Sales are HERE!, 2015 Jun 5 12:00 (3d) Weekend Sales are HERE!, 2015 Jun 5 12:00 (3d) Incineration Crate on SALE!, 2015 Jun 5 17:00 (1d) The Ruby Box of Fire!, 2015 Jun 7 10:00 (1d) Generals Order SALE + BONUS!, 2015 Jun 9 12:00 (1d) Target Practice!, 2015 Jun 11 10:00 (1d) Weekend Sales are HERE!, 2014 Jun 12 10:00 (3d) Intergalactic Mystery Box SALE!, 2015 Jun 13 10:00 (1d) CRYSIS Galaxy Mystery Box SALE, 2015 Jun 13 14:00 (1d) Heart Broken Mystery Box BONUS!, 2015 Jun 15 12:00 (1d) Ruby Mine Mystery Box TRIPLED ODDS!, 2015 Jun 17 10:00 (1d) Meteor Shower MEGA Sale+ BONUS!, 2015 Jun 17 12:00 (3d) Incineration Crate on SALE!, 2015 Jun 17 14:00 (1d) X-Factor SALE!, 2015 Jun 17 10:00 (1d) Looking for the E-3 Schematic?, 2015 Jun 18 12:00 (1d) Weekend Sales are HERE!, 2015 Jun 19 10:00 (3d2h) Weekend Sales are HERE!, 2015 Jun 19 10:00 (3d2h) Ruby Mine Mystery Box TRIPLED ODDS!, 2015 Jun 20 12:00 (1d) Heart Broken Mystery Box BONUS!, 2015 Jun 21 12:00 (1d) Generals Order SALE + BONUS!, 2015 Jun 22 17:00 (1d) Intergalactic Mystery Box SALE+BONUS!, 2015 Jun 23 12:00 (1d) Tesseract Chest SALE!, 2015 Jun 24 10:00 (1d) Maximum Force Box MEGA BONUS!, 2015 Jun 24 12:00 (1d) Practice Makes Perfect!, 2015 Jun 25 10:00 (1d) BONUS: The Ruby Box of Fire!, 2015 Jun 26 14:00 (1d) Genarals Order Mystery Box!, 2015 Jun 28 10:00 (1d) Meteor Shower MEGA Sale+ BONUS!, 2015 Jun 28 12:00 (1d) Looking for the E-3 Schematic?, 2015 Jun 29 12:00 (1d) Heart Broken Mystery Box BONUS!, 2015 Jul 2 12:00 (1d) Price Drop :Crysis Mystery Box!, 2015 Jul 4 10:00 (1d) Tesseract Crate SALE!, 2015 Jul 5 10:00 (1d) X-Factor BONUS!, 2015 Jul 6 17:00 (1d) Intergalactic Mystery Box SALE+BONUS!, 2015 Jul 7 12:00 (1d) NEW: Space Time Anomaly Mystery Box!, 2015 Jul 8 (9 0:00) (23h59m) Arm yourself with the Edge Circuit Token!, 2015 Jul 9 14:00 (1d) Sales are here for the Weekend!, 2015 Jul 10 10:00 (3d2h) New Bonuses: Heart Broken MB!, 2015 Jul 10 12:00 (1d) BONUS: Tesseract Chest!, 2015 Jul 10 17:00 (1d) Category:Units